Ooo High School
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: A look into Finn and Fionna's high school adventures. A lot of pairings will ensue. Along with plenty of OCs. Bubbline, Fionna x Gumball x Marshall, one-sided Fubblegum, OC x A lot of girls, OC x A lot of guys, OC x OC, and eventual FinnFlame/SmokyBear. Rated T for adult themes and hints at molestation. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I don't really have a plot line going for this. This is basically me taking one of my favorite TV shows, putting in myself and my two friends, and putting in some of the weird thongs that have happened to us since we started high school. Like, seriously. We have had some weird stuff happen to us. Some of it will be a little exaggerated just for fun, but this is mostly stuff that has happened to us. So enjoy!**

Fin looked around the room he was currently sitting in. It was dark and scary and it really gave Fin a bad feeling. Sitting next to him, was his older sister Fionna. They were practically the same person. Heroic and brave, not exactly the smartest, awesome beat-boxers, and the greatest adventurers ever. They both shared a love for the color blue. This was obvious by their dark blue shorts, lighter blue shirt, and just plain blue backpacks. They had black sneakers and white hats. Finn's was a bear and his sister's was a bunny. Their blonde hair was just visible under their hats. They had just moved to Ooo after their parents left to fight in the war. They were staying at their Uncle Bob's, or BMO as they liked to call him, until further notice. Now, they were at Ooo High School in Principal Lich's office awaiting for the Principal himself. They were startled by the door swinging open and the room became eerily chilly.

"No hats." A deep, eerie voice commanded.

The Humun kids didn't waste anytime in ripping their hats off. They then proceeded to stuff them in their backpacks as the principal made his way behind his desk. He was pale and had on a dark, black suite. His face was hollowed in and his eyes were pitch black like coal.

"Welcome to Ooo High School, Mr. and . We do hope you'll enjoy you're stay here." He reached into his desk and pulled out two schedules that he proceeded to hand to both Fin and Fionna. "Your schedules. Follow the main hallway till you reach an intersection. Freshmen and Sophmores go to the right and Juniors and Seniors go to the left. Proceed to follow that hall till you hit another intersection. Freshmen go left and Sophmores right. Most of your classes will be in that hall. You can ask your teachers to assign you students to show you to your next class if you're too incompetent to find them on your own. Now, be off. I have work."

Finn and Fionna looked at each other before hurrying out. They followed the directions till they reached the Freshmen-Sophmore hall split. They looked at each other, gave each other a quick hug, then went their separate ways.

Finn entered his first class, Beginner Biology. Everyone looked at the him in anticipation as whispers started being spread around class. Finn stood as tall as he could despite his 5'3" stature. He puffed out his chest and attempted to look heroic, but he could feel his facing warming up from all of the attention.

"Ah," Said a rather short, and curvaceous woman. She had a smile plastered on her face and brown hair up in a pony-tail. "You must be the new student, Finn Humun?"

"Uh, yes. That's me." Finn said with a nervous smile.

"Welcome, I'm Ms. Plavnick! Let's find you a seat." She said as she looked at the group of students.

There was one desk open among a group of 3. They were 3 girls. One with brown hair in a pony-tail and bangs covering part of her right eye and in camo pants, a dark tang-top, combat boots, and a dog-tag hanging around her neck. The other girl also had brown hair, but it hung loosely down her back. She was wearing an Alabama Jersy and Jeans with sneakers. The last was a great deal different from the others. She was basically a living Barbie with her blonde hair, a red dress shirt and ripped up skinny jeans.

"Right with those girls, Finn." Ms. Plavnick exclaimed before leaning close to him. "I don't care about the other two, but stay away from Kayla."

Finn was shocked by her sudden threat and cautiously walked towards the group. He sat down with them as Ms. Plavnick gave the instructions for the day.

"Alright, class." She said. "You'll be continuing you're experiments with the sugar particles. Remember to take notes on what happens!"

"So Finn, did you have to deal with old Mr. Lich." The Alabama fan said with a grin as they all took out paper.

"Yeah. Talk about a scary old guy. Gave me and my sister the jeepers." Finn said, glad it wasn't going to be an awkward silence. "So...I'm Finn. Who are you?"

"I'm Kayla." The one with her hair in a pony-tail said as she dropped a pink substance on a pile of sugar.

"I'm Destinie." Alabama shirt said.

"Janine." Barbie said while texting.

"Kayla? Ms. Plavnick said to stay away from you. What's that about?" Finn asked.

Janine and Destinie went into a wild laughter as Kayla glared at them with her face heating up. Kayla crossed her arms across her chest before looking at Finn.

"She's just concerned about...my relationship with others..." Kayla explained in a strained voice.

"Psh, we know the truth. Ms. Plavnick wants Kayla all to herself." Janine said with a smirk.

"Heck, half the girls in the school want Kayla to themselves." Destinie added with a snicker.

"Shut up." Kayla said mock-threateningly, but the smug smirk was evident in her features. "I can't help it that I turn girls."

"Wow," Finn said. "How'd you get a teacher, though?"

"3, actually." Kayla shrugged. "One last year and this year it's Ms. Plavnick and Ms. Edwards."

"Geez, I hope my sister doesn't have that sort of trouble."

Fionna had music class first. She had come in to find a single boy, known by Marshall Lee, pale with midnight black hair, was wooing girls in his red, plaid shirt and ripped up jeans. His guitar skills were admittedly amazing. She was transfixed by him, but also by another boy. His pink hair and polo went suited him well. His black slacks were clearly ironed and his shoes polished. He sat playing piano. He went by Bubba. So here she was talking with him.

"So how have you enjoyed the school so far?" Bubba asked.

"It's been good. I-"

"Hey, Bubba! And, it's Fionna, right?" A voice interrupted.

They looked up to see Marshall looking at them with a playful smile on his face.

"Marshall Lee." Bubba said flatly.

"Aw, c'mon, Bubba." Marshall cooed. "Don't be like that. Ever since we br-"

"That's enough, Marshall." Bubba said sternly before standing and leaving. "I'll talk to you later, Fionna."

"Still has that stick up his butt..." Marshall said with a sad humor before looking at Fionna. "So you're Fionna. huh? Marshall Lee. leasure to meet me, I know."

"Yeah. Well," Fionna said with a roll of her eyes before standing too. "If Bubba doesn't trust you, I don't either."

She started to walk away before Marshall Lee grabbed her and turned her around.

"You're gonna judge me on other people's opinions and not your own. That's low." He said before the bell rang and he walked away.

"Wait...oh, glob..." Fionna sighed. "I hope Finn is doing alright..."

**This is it until next time. But you see what I did with Fin and Fionna's last name? Humun like Human. So when are the others going to be introduced? What's Bubba's beef with Marshall? Does Fionna like Bubba? Will she make amends with Marshall? Who's going to do who? If you read the description, you probably already know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates, updates, I now have time for all my updates~! I just really missed the chance to have free time. I'm in high school with all Adv. Honor classes except one that's even harder since it's a college credit class, and they all assign homework like crazy. I finally get a little break tonight...with the exception of algebra. Anyway, enjoy the update while I can still do them.**

For Finn and Fionna, lunch couldn't of come sooner. Finn had stuck with the girls until Kayla had been pulled to help out after class with Ms. Plavnick. Finn followed Destinie and Janine as they all walked to a rather crowded table. Janine sat next to a rather lumpy black girl that was speaking loudly in an over-exaggerated voice.

"Like, oh my glob!" The girl exclaimed as she threw her purple hair over her shoulder. "Girl, you won't believe what I heard! You're boy-Whoa! Who's the blonde?"

"Finn." Janine said as Destinie took the seat next to her.

"Like, I'm Laura. You can call me LSP, though. 'Cuz it's like, totes cooler." LSP said. "Where's he sitting?"

"Well, we need to make space for him, his sister, Kayla, Jake and Lady, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Bubba, and Bonnie." Destinie said as she drew out a diagram of the table. "Kayla will sit next to me, Bubba in front of LSP, Bonnie in front of Janine, Marceline in front of me, Marshall in front of Kayla so they can compare girls, Jake and Lady will sit next to Kayla, so Finn you and your sister can sit on the other side next to Marshall."

"That was complicated..." Finn groaned as he rubbed his head and walked to his designated seat.

It wasn't too much longer he saw two boys. One with pink hair, the other with black.

"C'mon, Bubba." The black haired boy whined. "We'll have to talk about it sometime."

"I don't want to, so please do me the favor of leaving me alone." Bubba huffed as he took his seat.

With a defeated sigh, Marshall took his seat and noticed Finn there. Marshall examined him before a slight smirk crossed his features.

"You must be related to Fionna, right?" Marshall asked.

"Ye-"

"마샬, 신입생 겁을 중지합니다." A voice suddenly came in.

"Yeah, don't scare him off like the others." Another voice spoke.

Finn looked to see a tall and bulky looking junior with dark blonde hair, a black shirt, and ripped jeans coming towards them with a Korean looking girl that had blonde hair, and rainbow clothes coming towards them hand in hand.

"'Sup, bro." The dude said as he and the girl took seats across from him. "I'm Jake and this is my girl, Lady."

"I'm Finn."

"안녕!"

Jake and Finn fist-bumped with exploding sounds at the end.

"Mathmatical!" Finn exclaimed happily when Fionna finally made it.

"Hey, Finn. How's your day been?" Fionna said as she sat down next to him.

"Weird. Yours?"

"Heh, same here." Fionna chuckled as she looked around at the table's faces. "So, who are all of you?"

"That's LSP, Janine, Bubba, Marshall, Lady and Jake, and I'm Destinie. We're missing three people, though." Destinie said with a frown. "Those three are always late."

"Psh, we know Kayla's hands are full." Janine said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, girl, and you know how Bonnie is. She's probably in the library studying." LSP said while texting.

"Yeah, and Marce's probably skipping to go practice her bass." Marshall said as he bit into a strawberry.

Their moans were muffled by their lips on each others. Movements were rushed and clumsy, but needy as they groped and thrusted. They broke apart panting before attacking again. A head full of pink hair rested against a pale shoulder. She felt her back hit the wall with each thrust.

"Marcy..." She moaned.

Kayla groaned in annoyance as she found herself in a familiar position. One that would seem inviting to others, but after so many times she found herself annoyed. She couldn't protest, either. Her lips were covered by her teacher, Emma Plavnick, and her arms were pinned to her sides by her other teacher, Sally Edwards, who was busy sucking lightly on her exposed neck. Thank god they atleast knew not to leave hickeys. Kayla finally pulled away.

"Ladies, please," Kayla breathed out and tried to catch her breath. "I need to get to lunch before someone comes looking. You know the trouble we'll get in."

The teachers let her go after a few seconds.

"Fine," Emma breathed out. "But remember-"

"This isn't over." Sally finished.

They both leaned in and kissed one of Kayla's cheeks as she finally left. As Kayla was leaving, she saw Bonnie leaving a closet. Bonnie lingered there and appeared to be talking to someone.

"Hey, Bonnie," Kayla said as she made it next to the slightly startled pink girl. "Hey, Marcy."

"Oh, it's just you, Kayla." Bonnie sighed in relieve. "Who took you this time?"

"Both at once." Kayla shrugged. "Guess they've been plotting with each other again."

"You should tell an adult." Marcy said as she leaned slightly out of the closet. "Teachers shouldn't do that."

"What about Mr. Petrivock? Ms. Petrivock?" Kayla retorted. "Besides, I'll tell when you guys tell everyone your dirty little secret."

"Y-you know that's not the same." Bonnie said. "I think we should head back soon, or else someone will come for us."

"Okay, see you in 5 minutes, Marcy." Kayla said before leaving the lovers to finish their goodbye kiss.

"There you guys are!" Destinie exclaimed as she saw Kayla and Bonnie talking. "We were waiting."

"Have you seen my sis?" Marshall asked.

"No," Kayla said as her and Bonnie took their seats. "Think she's skipping again?"

"That'd be just like her." Bonnie said with her nose raised slightly. "Skipping is just distasteful enough to be labeled as her."

"Aw, thanks Bonnie." A voice said.

Marceline took her seat next to Bonnie and put her arm around her playful.

"You always say such nice things." Marceline said sarcastically.

"지금 당신이 두 시간이 아니다. 우리는 새로운 손님이있다." Lady scolded.

"Lady's right." Jake agreed. "Be nice and say hi."

"'Sup, I'm Marceline. The Vampire Queen." She joked as she raised her arms and wiggled her fingers. "Blegh! A pleasure to meet me, I know."

"Yup, you're definitely Marshall's sister." Fionna said before looking at the pink haired girl. "And you must be related to Bubba?"

"Yes, I'm his older cousin, Bonnie." Bonnibel introduced herself.

"I'm Fionna."

"And what about you, freshie?" Marceline turned her attention to Finn. "What's you're name?"

But Finn didn't answer. He was too busy looking at the pink haired angel in front of him as he imagined doing anything to be her hero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another update for anyone interested. :B Enjoy!**

"Hey, PB!" Bonnie heard as she shut her locker.

She turned to see Finn holding out what appeared to be a gift wrapped book. She took it with a smile and turned it over to see a card taped onto it. She took the card and read it out loud:

"To the sweetest girl I've ever known, Love, Your Hero, Finn." Bonnie looked at the hopeful adolescent and did an inward sigh.

Finn's crush on her was more than obvious. If she was upset, he tried to comfort her. If she was hungry and forgot his lunch, he'd give her his own. If she forgot something, he'd run to get it for her. She just didn't have it in her heart that he was too young, she wasn't interested, and...she was with someone else. Marcy had made fun of her more than once for Finn's obvious crush on the her.

"Aww, thanks!" Bonnie said as she gave Finn a small kiss on the forehead. "It's really sweet. I love it, but...why'd you get it for me?"

"Wait, you mean you don't remem-Oof!" Finn clutched his stomach from where he'd just been punched.

"Marceline!" Bonnie reprimanded. "Why would you go do that? You shouldn't hit him in the stomach like that! What if he'd actually gotten hurt?"

"He's fine, Bonnie." Marceline said with a roll of her eyes as she wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulder and pulled him closer. "He just needed to a good reminder of something. Right, Finn? You wanted me too remind you in case you and your big mouth forgot, right?"

"Oh my glob!" Finn said blushing and brought his hands to his face. "I forgot that it was-Mhm!"

"Shut up, freshie!" Marceline practically hissed as she held her hand over Finn's face. "Now, how about you go find the rest of the gang and tell them, hmmm? Give them a little reminder?"

"It shall be my mission!" Finn saluted once he'd removed Marcy's hand. "I will not fail! Jaaaaake! Guess what time it is?!"

Marceline chuckled as she watched Finn take off down the hall to find his "brother". Jake and he had gotten really close and did everything together. Before she had time to continue that thought, she heard someone clear their throat with a quiet "ahem". She looked to see a not too happy Bonnibel Bubblegum. Marceline felt her cheeks heat up nervously as she let out an awkward chuckle.

"I, uh, I can explain...but not right now. Later, though." Marceline promised the pink-haired girl.

"Marceline Abadeer, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were," Bonnie smirked as she leaned in closer to Marceline. "Jealous."

"W-What!?" Marceline said as an embarrassed blush covered her cheeks. "I'm not jealous! I just needed Finn to-gah, forget it!"

Marceline crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly. Bonnie shook her head in amusement as she leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Anyone that was around couldn't hear what Bonnibel Bubblegum had whispered to Marceline Abadeer, but they all swear that Marceline''s fce went into full bloom before she passed out. After which, it took Dr. Princess 5 minutes to wake her up. When she did wake up, it was said she ran down the hall screaming "Bonnie!" in what appeared to be a frantic search.

* * *

"Hey, Desti-Whoa!" Finn said as he looked for Destinie.

He rubbed his eyes once, Twice, three times before realizing what he saw was real. Destinie was blushing, _blushing_, and _giggling _at some dude.

"That's awesome, Mason." Destinie said. "Listen I gotta go tell my team that football practice will go without me, but-Oh! Uh, hey, Finn."

Finn looked at Mason and instantly recognized him as the new kid that had joined the football team. He was tall and strong looking and his black hair was cut short. Perfect for his pointed face and strong jaw.

"Alright, D." Mason said. "Text you later?"

"Yeah, dude." Destinie blushed as she pulled Finn somewhere else before pushing him against the wall roughly. "I swear, you tell anyone what you saw today, I'll get all my teammates to come help me beat you."

"My lips are sealed...D" Finn chuckled. "Where's Kayla and Janine? I need to remind them about the party for Peebles."

"I'm sure they're somewhere, uh, hold up." Destinie walked up to a crowd of girls that were squealing loudly and she reached in. She pulled out Kayla whose face was covered in lipstick marks. "Here's one."

"Oh my glob, thanks Destinie." Kayla said as she fixed her ponytail and wiped lipstick off her face. "They were getting close to destroying my tang-top."

"Don't forget to go to Bonnie's party." Destinie said as she pushed Kayla back in.

"Don't put me back, you bit-" Kayla was cut off by girls tackling her.

"Alright, check for Janine in the one with all those boys." Destinie commanded.

Finn looked at the guys and slowly reached in. He gasped excitedly when he felt a feminine body, and he quickly pulled it out. He was a little disappointed to find it was LSP and not Janine, but he got one atleast.

"Ha! I knew you wanted these lumps, Finn!" LSP pointed at him then herself. "Just wait til Bonnie hears this!"

"What!? No! Just don't forget Bonnie's surprise party." Finn blushed as he put LSP back in and searched again before he successfully pulled Janine out.

"See you around, Tyler." She said as she left.

"My name's TJ!"

"Eh, whatever." Janine shrugged before looking at Finn. "What's up?"

"Just a reminder to come to Bonnie's surprise party." Finn said.

"Pfft," Janine said as she walked back into the crowd. "As if I'd forget to attend a party thrown by _Marceline_."

"Well, okay. See you there." Finn said. "If you aren't surrounded by boys."

"You won't see her then." Destinie said with a laugh. "Unless I'm able to convince her to stay away, or I'm able to protect Kayla you won't see them through the mass of people."

"Haha, alright." Finn laughed. "I gotta go remind my sis and Bub-bubs. I'm sure Marshall's good. See you 3 in class!"

"See ya!"

"Destinie, help me!"

"Geez, hold your horses Kayla..."

* * *

"Come on, Bubba." Ms. Petrivock cooed into his ear. "Show me a little...chemistry~."

"P-Please, ma'am." Bubba stuttered as he put the beakers down. "I have to go. My sister-"

"Is being taken care of by my brother, Simon." She interrupted. "So, let's just be quiet and get this over with quick-"

"Hands off of him, Ms. Petrivock!" Fionna shouted. She quickly slapped the woman's hands away. "I'll tell the police or someone that'll get you in trouble!"

"Gah, stupid tomboy!" Simone mumbled. "Taking all the boys away..."

"Let's go, Bubs." Fionna said as she led him out. "We gotta find-"

"What's going on?" Marshall Lee said as he appeared out of no where. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, old Ice queen tried to molest Bubba or something, but I took care of her." Fionna boasted.

"Did you hurt her?" Marshall asked worriedly. "Is she okay?"

"I didn't hurt her that ba-" Fionna was interrupted by Marshall pushing her away and rushing into the classroom.

"Are you okay, Simone?" Marshall asked before a mumbling could be heard. He sighed and whispered. "I told you to leave him alone..."

The door closed and Fionna looked at Bubba with a confused look, but instead of it being returned. She saw him staring at the classroom with a sad and worried look.

"Marshy..." He whispered.

"Uh, Bub-bubs? Mind filling me in here?" Fionna asked.

"I-It's nothing." Bubba said as he smoothed his pink hair into place. "See you at the party?"

"Ofcourse!"

"Good day, Fionna." Bubba said as he cast one more glance at the door and left.

"Ooookay?"

"Hey, Fionna!" Finn said as he rushed down the hall towards her. "Did you remind Bubba about-"

"Yes. He's going." Fionna interrupted. "Now, let's go home and get ready. Last I heard, it was supposed to be mask themed.

**Party next chapter. What do you think so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTY TIME! o/o**

Finn and Fionna had returned home and gotten ready for Bubblegum's surprise party. It was being thrown by Marceline, and, just like all of her other parties, it had a theme. This time, it was mask themed. Finn had pulled out an old, wolf mask, and Fionna a bear mask. They looked at each other and made threatening, growling sounds at each other before bursting into laughter. They had kept their school clothes on since they were informed it was casual wear. As they made their way to the party, they had gotten a few questioning stares that were brushed off with their excitement.

"I can't wait to get to the party!" Finn exclaimed before looking down at himself. "Do I look okay? Should I have worn a suit, or a blazer atleast? I think I'm underdressed."

"Pfff!" Fionna exclaimed as she held in laughter. "Nervous about seeing PB?"

"Well, it's he-her party, and I want to-to look right!" Finn blushed before noticing his sister's quick look over at herself. "And besides, I bet you're nervous to see your _boyfriends_!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You and Marshall and You and Bub-Bubs!"

"They are _NOT _my boyfriends! I'm not with either of them!"

"You wish you were though!"

"You wish you were with PB!"

"I-"

"Whoa!" A voice said and they turned to see Marshall looking at them. "What are you two going on about this time?"

"Nothing!" The pair shouted at the same time.

"Just...arguing about who was the better adventurer." Fionna came up with.

"Psh," Marshall scoffed as he put on a red, bat mask. "You two are so weird sometimes...so you comin' inside or are you going to argue out here the whole time?"

"We're coming..." Fionna said as the brother and sister walked past the smirking teen. "...and wipe that look off your face."

"Whatever you want." Marshall said teasingly. "Marceline, Finn and Fionna are here!"

"Sweet!" Marceline's voice was heard from another room. "Just hold up!"

Marceline came out with her axe-bass in one hand. She was also wearing a bat mask, but it was black. She smiled at her first two guests.

"You know you're a little early, right?" She teased.

"Well, we wanted to see if you needed help getting ready and stuff." Finn said as he puffed out his chest while his sister took a heroic pose next to him.

"Always being the heroes, huh?" Marceline chuckled. "I guess you can help out with a few things..."

* * *

"C'mon, Lady," Bonnie said a little frustrated. "What's going on? And what's with the masks?"

"我告诉你。这是意外的惊喜!" Lady said with her unicorn mask.

Bonnie studied her swan mask once more before putting it on. The only hint she'd been given was that it was about someone very important. She felt something nagging at the back of her mind. She was forgetting something. Something important...Some-Oh my glob are we pulling up to Marceline's?

Bonnie was gaping as she recognized the Abadeer household. This was about Marceline?! Did everyone know? Did Lady know? Jake? Bubba? Marshall Lee? LSP? Fionna?...Oh my glob! What about Finn? How did he take it? She looked at Lady in fear and shock.

"Wh-What are we doing here?" She asked. Almost afraid to know.

"里面去."

Bonnie gulped as she walked into the house. So it was an intervention at Marceline's? Oh no. What should she do? Lie? No, that'd be wrong. They were her friends. Deny her feelings? No, that'd hurt Marceline. She'd just have to face it. She took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Surprise!" The room's crowd shouted. "Happy B-day!"

She forgot her globbing birthday...my, this was embarrassing. She felt her cheeks heat up. Her friends came up to greet her at the front. Finn was the first to reach her.

"Happy Birthday, Peebles!" He shouted as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Finn." She chuckled as she returned the short hug. "I can't believe I forgot, again."

"Old age makes you forgetful, Bon-Bon." Marceline said as she made it to her. "Happy B-day."

"Thank you, Marcy." Bonnie said as she felt her cheeks heat over again. "I appreciate it."

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Bubba said with his pink swan mask as the rest of their group made it.

"Geez, Bon," Kayla shook her head with her black eye mask. "I doubt you'd be a good lab partner if you forget something so important."

"Yeah." Destinie said in agreementwhile adjusting her crimson tide red half mask.

"Totes." Janine and LSP said while they were texting both wearing a bejeweled mask, but Janine's pink and LSP's purple.

"Are you all ready to party!" Marshall shouted from his DJ place. "Cuz it's getting hot in here!"

Marshall played the song and the friends partied.

**Continuation of party next chapter.**


End file.
